


Like the Stars Chase the Sun

by MadGirlonStage



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Detective Noir, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadGirlonStage/pseuds/MadGirlonStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t professional of her at all. No one is supposed to fall for those they work with.</p>
<p>Yet here she was, fancying John Smith as if that was her purpose. Made cases just a tad bit harder when she caught herself watching him work instead of doing her own part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Stars Chase the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A (late) birthday present for my partner! An AU three years in the making and now I've written a proper fic for it instead of just threads. And I. . . Can't believe I wrote this. Oh my god.

The snapping of fingers shot her back to attention. Clara blinked, finding John’s face right before hers, concern on his features.

“Ah. . . Y-yes, John?” Oh god, what had she been doing? They were still in the office at John’s flat, still working over the notes and evidence of the latest case. . . And then she caught the look of concentration on her partner’s face and all else ended up being forgotten after that.

“You seem distracted. Is the case too much? I know the pictures of the Cyberman’s victims can be. . . unsettling. You know you don’t have to help with this case, you can sit out if you-”

She cut him off, placing a finger against his lips. _Too close, Oswald, this is already to close_. Trying to keep her eyes on his and not his mouth, she shook her head. “I’m taking part of the case, John. My mind was just elsewhere for a bit. But I’m fine! I’m fine, honestly.”

The man grinned against her finger, and there was this glint in his eyes that sent a bit of a shiver down Clara’s spine. He shouldn’t have this kind of affect on her. He was just another detective she worked with, nothing more. There couldn’t _be_ a more. Right?

* * *

 

This wasn’t professional of her at all. No one is supposed to fall for those they work with.

Yet here she was, fancying John Smith as if that was her purpose. Made cases just a tad bit harder when she caught herself watching him work instead of doing her own part.

This time they were at the scene of another murder, so she could easily say she was looking at something else, certainly not him. Not the way he leaned forward with obvious interest about the information was learning, or how he would handle evidence with care as if it was some priceless piece of art that would break if he was too rough with it.

The look in his eyes though, it wasn’t like the look she saw most detective or police have. No, while they would look with concern or disinterest, sometimes even disgust, John’s eyes seemed to be not only interested but also. . . something she couldn’t quite define. But she had never seen it in anyone else’s eyes.

"Clara!”

“Yes?”

“Come on, we’re heading home for the night. We’ve got what we need here.”

She nodded, moving to follow after John and away from the scene.

* * *

 

She shouldn’t fancy him. Shouldn’t be in love with him. The cases. The cases were stressing her out, she was getting worried that the criminals they go after would attack one of them, that’s all this had to be, right?

That, of course, didn’t stop the dreams.

* * *

 

_It was like any other day. They were glancing over case files, over notes and pieces of evidence. Already, it was close to five in the morning, and Clara knew that neither of them would be getting any sleep. She got up from her desk, crossing over to John’s._

_“I’m going to make us some coffee. Unless you want to go to bed?”  
_

_“No.”  
_

_She nodded, moving away to go and make them both a cup, only to stall when she felt fingers wrap around her wrist. What was going on?_

_“John?”  
_

_She was expecting him to say something, maybe about the case, about their killer, anything at all that was related to work. She wasn’t expecting him to turn his chair around and tug her into his lap, for his lips to be on hers, kissing her as if it was something they had done before._

_The brunette moaned against his mouth, her arms wrapping around his neck. She shouldn’t be doing this. She should pull away, should ask him why he was doing this, what was going on._

_But then she felt a hand sliding up along her leg, fingers pushing past her knickers to stroke at her folds. Clara bit her lip, trying to muffle herself, her hips beginning to roll against his hand._

_“J-John. . .”  
_

_John didn’t respond, instead leaning forward to kiss along her neck, sucking lightly at her pulse point as he pushed a finger into her sex. Clara tilted her head to the side, clinging to him almost._

_She shifted herself just a bit, whimpering as John thrust his finger inside of her, his finger lightly brushing against her clit. Her hands moved down to his trousers, unbutton them and pulling the zipper down._

_Clara didn’t even get a chance to wrap her hand around him. John pulled her hand from her, lifting her up as he suddenly stood from his chair, moving to place her down against his desk after knocking aside papers and bits of evidence._

_She watched him flip her skirt up and pull her knickers down, staring at him as he pushed down his trousers enough to pull out his cock._

_“Clara. . . You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this. How long I’ve wanted to see you like this.”  
_

_His hands grabbed her hips, and he pressed just the tip of his length into her, drawing a pleading gasp from her lips._

_“John. . .”  
_

_“Shh, Clara. Just relax.”  
_

_And then he was completely inside of her, filling her up. He first started thrusting slowly, listening to her groan in frustration._

_“F-fuck, John, please!” she begged, pushing herself up to rest on her elbows. “Please, John, don’t bloody tease me. I want you, I’ve wanted you for so long, and-”_

_Clara’s sentence was cut off when he suddenly began to thrust harder into her, somehow hitting all the right places that made her cry out, that made her arch her back and wish that he would never stop._

_She leaned forward to cling to him, her fingers digging into the material of his shirt. She already felt like she was about to come, which shouldn’t be possible. Should it?_

_“John, I’m-”  
_

_“I know. Me too.”  
_

* * *

 

"John!”

Clara’s eyes snapped open as she cried out the name of her partner, a light coat of sweat on her skin, sticking her nightie against her. She froze as she realized that what had just happened - sleeping with John, believing he might feel the same way she did - was all a dream.

A dream that also caused her to touch herself in her sleep, her fingers still pushed past her knickers and pressed against her folds. Now, this wouldn’t be a problem if she was in her own flat.

It was a problem because she was sleeping over at John’s flat. In his bed. And he was just down the hall on the couch.

She didn’t move for a long while, waiting to see if she could hear footsteps, or if John was going to call out her name. She wasn’t exactly quiet at the end of her dream, so she certainly couldn’t have been quiet during it.

In the end, she heard nothing and figured that John had slept through it all.

“God dammit.”

* * *

 

The next night, she opted to go somewhere that held a guilty pleasure for her the moment they were done with the case, not once realizing that tonight’s events would change her relationship with John.

 


End file.
